Fisch and Chips
Fisch and Chips is an awesome dine-in restauraunt chain that sponsors and is owned by the Hochstadt Gang. It provides the Gang with Money for it's financial expences....except that the gang only gets 10% of it's Profit. History After the GSWIV, it came to account to the Hochstadt Gang that they needed more financial sponsorship if they could afford ceartain things as a group. It was then decided to create a restauraunt Chain. Thus the first restauraunt was built in Club Penguin City, and Joe Snowhills, the owner of the restauraunt before F&C, became the CEO by request. Menu The Menu has a diverse selection of Dishes from different Cultures, and that is what many like about it. Breakfast Meals *'Batavian Pancakes' - Delicious four thick Pancakes stacked on top on each other that can be applied with the optional Maple Syrup, Fruit, Whip Cream, or buttermilk. *'Str00del Approved Waffles' - A Recipie courtesy of Mister Bean, These are two Belgian Waffles that are also served with Maple syrup, buttermily, whip cream, or Fruit. *'Frankterran Crepes' - A thinner variation of the Batavian Pancakes, they are usually rolled up to contain fillings like fruit, chocolate, whipped cream, and jam. Main Dishes (Lunch and Dinner) *'"Fisch" and Chips' - Battered Yellow Fish served with Chips (also called French Fries in the USA) This is the Restauraunt's most famous dish, courtesy of Fisch Hochstadt. *'Puffle-O Fins' - Deep Fried Fish Fins coated in a spicy (comes in Mild, Medium, or Hot) Flame Berry Sauce. This is another famous recipe, courtesy of Piper J. Cub and Vickers Vanguard. *'Fishball Pasta' - grilled Fish rolled into balls are tossed into a large bowl of Linguini Pasta with classic Maranara Sauce with Rosemary. Courtesy of Clovis. *'Jock's Hearty Roasted Fish Sandwich' - A delicious sandwich made with baugette bread and has Grilled (Tuna) Fish inside. It can come with optional Lettuce and other condiments. Courtesy of Jock Hochstadt. *'Gnarly Fish Tacos' - Two Tacos that can come in either soft or hard tortilla shells. It's ingredients are chopped fish (choose from Tuna, Mahi-Mahi, Salmon, or Sardines), Cilantro, Chopped Tomatoes, and some lettuce. Courtesy of Dave. Salads *'Asianian Salad' - A flipper tossed salad of chopped lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, and wontons topped with a Special Sauce from Asiania. Courtesy of Fuut Ga. *'Lago di Lario Salad' - A Salad made with Romano Lettuce Leaves, cherry tomatoes, Spinach, Carrots, and Croutons. It is topped with a choice of Ranch or Bleu Cheese Dressings. Courtesy of Clovis. *'Puffle-O's Salad' - A salad made with Iceberg Lettuce Leaves, O-Berries, cherry tomatoes, Spinach, and Cabbage. It is topped with an Optional Spicy Flame Berry dressing. Courtesy of Leonardo and Piper. Side Dishes/Appetizers *'Fried Tofu' - Delicious Fried tofu that can be eaten with the optional Soy Sauce. It is recommended to eat it with the Asiania Salad. courtesy of Fuut Ga. *'Guacamole' - Guacamole, made with Mashed Avacadoes with some tomatoes and spices, is also served with Tortilla Chips. It is recommended to eat with the Taco. courtesy of Dave. *'Viking Coleslaw' - Traditionally made Viking prepared Coleslaw made in the style from the area of Penguinton. It is recommended to eat with the Fish Sandwich or the Fisch and Chips. Courtesy of Jock Hochstadt. *'Bowl of Fruit' - A Healthy bowl of Fruit that contains sweet, fresh fruits grown locally from the area of where that restauraunt is located. Recipies vary, and can be eaten with any meal. *'French Fries' - Also called chips in some areas. Drinks *Water *Various Sodas :*Regular Coke :*Diet Coke :*Polka Pola :*(some others) *Lemonade *Ice Tea *Cream Soda *Fizz *Coffee *Hot Chocolate *Puffle O'Berry Smoothie. *Milkshakes (comes in the flavors of Vanilla, Chocolate, and Strawberry) *Carbonated Water (In some Regions Only) Branches Add some! United States of Antarctica *'Eastshield' (100 Branches) :*South Pole City (20 Branches) :*Inland (1 Branch) :*Snowville (1 branch) :*Polaris (2 branches) :*Gemini (1 branch) *'Trans-Antarctica' (50 Branches) :*Mojave - (1 Branch) :*Pengu Town - (1 Branch) :*Gentoo Island (1 Branch) *'Antarctic Penninsula' (45 Branches) :*Shiverpool (1 Branch) :*East Bank City (1 Branch) *'Sub-Antarctic' (30 Branches) :*Club Penguin City (1 Branch, which was the FIRST restauraunt.) Free Republics *'Viking Empire' (20 Branches) :*Frostize (3 Branches) :*Las Puffles (3 Branches) :*Hochstadt Canyon Village (1 Branch) :*Penguinton (1 Branch) *'Freezeland' (15 Branches) :*Frostborough (1 Branch) :*Fanon City (2 Branches) :*Ard Mhaca (2 Branches) *'MAI' (3 Branches) :*Margate City (2 Branches) :*Sherbian City (1 Branch) *'Liguria' (2 Branches) :*Dellaroma (1 Branch) :*Milano (1 Branch) *'Dorkugal' (1 Branch) :*Googolplex (1 Branch) The Imperial Empire of Snowzerland *'Snowzerland Island' (4 Branches) :*Zurich (2 Branches, one is at the Airport) :*Geneva (1 Branch) :*Lucerne (1 Branch) :*Basel (1 Branch) :*Bellizona (1 Branch) *'Osterreach' (3 Branches) :*Wien (1 Branch) :*Inningsbrook (1 Branch) *'Batavia' (4 Branches) :*Schipol (1 Branch) :*Penguindam (1 Branch) :*The Phigue (1 Branch) Ratings How did you like eating here? Please send us Reviews Here! See Also *Frys Chalet *EFF *McDoodles